


The Great Fire

by Iwanttotouchthebutt



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek is a vengeful ass, Gen, Hale fire, Hurt Stiles, Kate is a sick bitch, Lots of dead people, M/M, Pretty Much Everyone Dies, dead children, no, this is a pretty violent story..., this is not a Daddy kink story.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttotouchthebutt/pseuds/Iwanttotouchthebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"D-da-daddy..."  Stiles whimpered, in a pathetic attempt to get his Daddy to hear him.<br/>Just before his eyes shut he saw the hazy form of a man with claws and a voice called out "Alex?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Daddy! Daddy!" Stiles screamed as he looked around the burning Hale house, terrified.  
He had been sleeping and accidentally walked here and when a mean lady with a pretty face and blond hair smiled at him he thought she would help him....but instead she hit him and tied him to a chair in the house that was now burning.  
Tears were dripping down his face, he wanted his Daddy...he wanted his Daddy, he wanted this to he a dream and for him to wake up....but he wasn't waking up.  
"Daddy! Help! I can't breathe!" He coughed as smoke entered his lungs, choking him with every breath he took.  
"D-da-daddy..." He whimpered, in a pathetic attempt to get his Daddy to hear him.  
Just before his eyes shut he saw the hazy form of a man with claws and a voice called out "Alex?"

₩€₩€₩€₩€₩€

When Peter had seen the bitch that his nephew had been fucking for the past month his wolf growled, his finger twitching, claws sliding out an inch, wanting to tear out the whores throat.  
So...when the house burst into flames while he and his family were being herded into the basement he wasn't surprised to see her.  
What he was...well, that was angry.  
Angry she had taken them to the basement, leaving his youngest son locked in a bedroom upstairs, not knowing he was there.  
Angry she thought she could kill him and his family, oh he was fine with Talia and her children dying but he had no intention of himself and much less his two boys dying.  
The worthless Alpha that was Talia was pleading for the Argent woman to let her children go, valiant perhaps but Peter knew already it would not happen and if they were released the other hunters would capture and torture them for shear amusement.  
Suddenly Talia caught fire, he stared at her as she screamed, stared as Laura rushed towards her mother, trying to pat the flames out, and then Cora and Derek tried as well but all that did was set their hands ablaze.  
"Uncle Peter?!" Derek called out, the cause of their family's destruction, the cause of the many nightmares his sons would have when they escaped. "Help?!"  
Peter shook his head. "I'm afraid not, little Nephew"  
Derek's face hardened and he lunged for Adum, Peters older son.  
"No!" Peter snarled out when he heard, saw and smelled Derek's claws sink into the young boys smooth flesh.  
"Daddy!" Adum cried out in pain and surprise, looking down to see a clawed hand through his stomach. "D-daddy..." Peter stared in shock as Derek yanked his hand out of his baby, blood pouring from the massive hole in the small body. "Daddy..." Adum gasped out as he fell to the floor. Peter saw red as he heard his baby's heart slow, he lunged at his young nephew, sinking his teeth into his neck and jerk ing his mouth away, bloody shreds of his nephews neck dripping from his mouth. "Daddy..." Peter kneeled by his elder son, pulling him to his chest. "Baby, oh...shh, Daddys here, it's okay...shh...it'll all be okay..." he lied, he knew his son wouldn't hear the stutter in his heart beat being born human. His poor precious boy... "Go to sleep baby..." he said as he stood, he had to get his other son, he knew his baby wouldn't live and he needed his baby Alex. "Okay...D-Daddy..." and his baby's heart beat slowed until it stopped. Letting out a sob he trudged up the stairs, his mind spiraling as he realized his whole family was dead or dying Alex, where was Alex? He set his baby by the stairs, kissing the pale cheek before setting him by the stairs. "Alex!" He roared out, running up the stairs as they burned. "Alex!" What room would he be in? What if that whore had found him... He wasn't in the first room, or the second room and as the rooms went by Peters mind vegan to darken, what if his youngest baby was dead...he growled as he smashed open the last door. "Daddy?" Called out a small voice. "Alex?" He spotted a limp figure in a chair and ran for it, grabbing his baby and pulling only to find his baby firmly tied to the chair. "Don't worry baby" He growled to the unconscious body. "I'll kill her for this..." his claws popped out and slid under the ropes. He smelled blood all over the small body and he knew he had to get his baby out and to safety soon, he didn't know how bad his injuries were and if he was getting dizzy from the amount of smoke no wonder his baby had passed out. Slicing the ropes he picked Alex up and went to leave the room but the door was coveted by flames. "Damnit!" He exclaimed, his only option was to jump out the window. Wrapping himself around his baby he ran at the window and jumped. -+-+-+ Peters wolf surfaced as he raced through the forest, changing completely, dropping to all fours, his babys shirt clenched tightly in his teeth. He didnt know if his baby was alright, he didnt know if he could save him with the bite, if he couldnt there was no reason for him to live. He leapt over a log, hoping he wouldn't damage his son anymore then he was already. After a time that seemed like forever he found a cave and quickly ran inside, setting his boy on some moss that was at the very back. Nosing at his child's face he began noticing something was....off....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw if you've read this before, re read, I added the last paragraph on October 6th.


	2. Run Boy, Run

Peters wolf surfaced as he raced through the forest, changing completely, dropping to all fours, his babys shirt clenched tightly in his teeth.  
He didnt know if his baby was alright, he didnt know if he could save him with the bite, if he couldnt there was no reason for him to live.  
He leapt over a log, hoping he wouldn't damage his son anymore then he was already.  
After a time that seemed like forever he found a cave and quickly ran inside, setting his boy on some moss that was at the very back.   
Nosing at his child's face he began noticing something was....off....


End file.
